


A night to remember

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Secret Santa, Family Feels, Fluff, Funny, Gen, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Gladio sang Deck the halls along with the radio as he put the finishing touches to the christmas decorations in the living room. His dad was on his way back home with their expected guests, and Iris and Talcott were helping Jared in the kitchen.For the 2019 ffxv secret santa.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Gladiolus Amicitia & Iris Amicitia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2019





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deannaistyping](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deannaistyping).



Gladio sang  _ Deck the halls _ along with the radio as he put the finishing touches to the christmas decorations in the living room. His dad was on his way back home with their expected guests, and Iris and Talcott were helping Jared in the kitchen. 

Everything was going as planned. (If he ignored the  _ small _ mess hidden in out-of-the-way cupboards. He was going to clean up after  Ignis everyone left. Promised) Gladio reached out to turn up the music just a touch before he went to check his phone.

A smile lit his face at the picture Prompto sent him.

Noctis and his dad were wearing some of the ugliest sweaters Gladio had ever seen, smiling at the camera even as Noctis gave his dad bunny ears behind his back. Ignis had been caught in the middle of rolling his eyes at whatever exasperating thing they’d said. 

Gladio quickly replied with half a dozen thumbs up emoji before saving the picture for his growing collection.

“What’s got you laughing?” Iris demanded as she carefully carried the yule log cake to the table.

Gladio grinned, “Nothing. Need a hand with anything?” He jerked his head towards the kitchen.

“Nope.” Iris played around with the position of the food for a bit until the front door opened and laughter filtered in. Gladio’s smile widened as he headed over to welcome everyone.

Clarus laughed as Iris threw herself into a hug, picking her up effortlessly and throwing her over his shoulder. “Oh my, caught yourself a feisty one.” Regis remarked, nodding to Gladio as he handed over his coat. Gladio forced himself not to laugh as he got the full view of the sweater. The picture hadn’t done it justice.

The wool was an awful, almost neon pale yellow that Gladio was more familiar seeing in a toilet bowl than on a person. The crooked mispelt words were a horrid colour of green. And the image! Oh Six! The image was definitely of the jolly red man behind a table that sported 4 white lines. At least the designer of this award-winning ugly sweater had attempted to conceal what the white lines were by putting a label sugar container on the table.

Gladio shot an amused glance to his friends even as he turned away to hang their coats. “Noctis insisted on the sweaters.” Ignis tilted his head as he joined Gladio by the closet.

Gladio shook his head, laughter now spilling out of him in waves. “He just wants to mess with reporters.” The quick smirk from Ignis told Gladio he was quite right.. The two finished cleaning up the entryway before going to join the others in the living room. 

The group had already spread out through the tastefully decorated living room (Gladio was proud to watch Prompto snap pictures of his work) with Noctis and his dad claiming the lounge chairs for their own. Gladio had expected as much and placed the chairs in consequence, one on either side of the roaring fireplace. Clarus motioned for Gladio to sit beside him, giving his son a glass of hot spice cider.

“You outdid yourself on the decorations Gladio.” Regis lifted his own glass in a wordless toast, knocking back something that was definitely not cider in a single long gulp. He licked his lips appreciatively as he reached out to refill his glass. 

Noctis rolled his eyes at his dad. “So Gladio, what do you think of the sweaters?” 

Gladio rolled his eyes, the king’s sweater was by far the ugliest thing he’d ever seen but Noctis’ was just bad taste. Seriously, who wore a sweater composed of various badly knitted fishes for christmas? “You know full well what I think of them Princess.”

“They’re super ugly!” Prompto laughed. “I posted a pic of them this morning and boy! The comments are hilarious.” Gladio leaned over to read a few, nodding his head at the best worded ones. “Oh, I wanted to ask if you guys had any ugly sweaters? I wanted to take a picture with everyone in it.” Prompto clasped his hands together, a pleading gaze fixed on Gladio.

Gladio glanced over to Ignis, hoping to see the other man coming to his rescue. Instead he met Ignis’ gaze just as he took out an orange, yellow and red hand knitted sweater that was tastefully ugly. Gladio glared at him, mouthing  _ traitor _ before he turned back to Prompto with a sigh. “Ya, we do have some ugly sweaters somewhere.”

“I got them!” Iris shrieked as she barrelled in with an armful of sweaters. Jared followed behind, holding Talcott in one hand and holding several more sweaters in the other. Clarus laughed as he rose to cheerfully accept the sweater Iris was handing him. It was an old, baggy sweater Gladio vaguely remembered from his childhood.

“Isn’t that the one mom made for you?” Gladio asked softly. Clarus nodded as he pulled it over his head. “Huh, it still fits.”

Clarus ran his hand over the wool with a nostalgic smile. “She wasn’t a very good knitter but when she made something, it lasted for a long, long while.”

“Including her food.” Muttered Regis. He whistled innocently as Clarus and Gladio glared at their king. 

It took a few minutes for Gladio to find a sweater he was okay wearing for the picture, and a few more for Prompto to position everyone the way he wanted. As Prompto posted to his kwetter, Noctis wandered over to the tree and picked up a present.

“Should we open presents now?”

Iris nodded enthusiastically and bounced over to start digging through the gifts. “I see the decision has been made.” Ignis said as he rose to grab a few presents of his own, handing them over to their recipients. Before long, each person in the room had gifts strewn around them.

Gladio watched with glee as Noctis screamed as he opened his gift to the prince, a new fishing rod with 3 of the newest lures on the market. Prompto loved his own gift of a new music player with attaching armband. Even Ignis enjoyed the professional level pastry classes Gladio paid for.

He himself had received wonderful gifts: a new set of weights, the latest novel from his favourite author, a “I O U” booklet, homemade cup noodles prep bowls for his favourite three flavors, and several gift cards for restaurants Gladio had been wanting to check out for a while.

As everyone finished aw-ing and oh-ing over their gifts, Jared brought out cups of hot chocolate, a gingerbread house Iris and Talcott created, and several types of cookies to be enjoyed. The hour was getting late so Clarus thanked Jared for his help and sent him, and Talcott, back to their family to finish the Christmas eve together.

Gladio munched on the head of a gingerbread glaive, watching Prompto and Noctis giggle over a video. Listening absentmindedly to Ignis debating the merits of using a standardized pencil type for council meetings with Regis and his dad. Feeling the comfortable weight of a sleeping Iris across his back.

This was his family. His home.

This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone! Happy holidays to those who don't celebrate! I hope everyone has a safe, enjoyable, and kind week.


End file.
